Getting Closers
by Tailsic
Summary: Amy latest plan to get Sonic to fall in love with her totally backfires, as Sonic is turn into a girl, and Tails start developing towards Sonic. Female SonicXTails


Sonic was in the middle of park ordering a chili dog from an hot dog vender, just as he was about to take his first bite, Amy pop out of nowhere and started spraying Sonic with this pink colored perfumer.

"Ah-ha, you all mines Sonic, now come give me a hug" Amy braces herself for a hug.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because i spray you with this homemade love potion that I made, and you should be all over me now," Amy Show him the bottle.

"Well I think you must of mess up somewhere because i don't feel anything" Sonic said.

"Noting?" Amy asked.

"Noting" Sonic said.

"No uncontrollable urge to make out with me? Amy asked.

"Nope" Sonic shakes his head.

Amy look at perfumer with disappointed look on her face as she try to figure out what when wrong, and few second later Amy started spraying Sonic some more.

"*cough* what are you doing?" Sonic question her.

"Isn't it obvious, it will take time for it to kick in, mark my works Sonic, sometime this week, your be all mines" Amy laughed as she runs off.

"That girl is crazy with all capital letters" Sonic sighed as he finish eating his chili dog.

After awhile Sonic started to feel sick, he head to his friend Tails house to see if he could help him. when he arrive at Tails house he knock on the door and short after he was greeted by his two-tail friend.

"Hey Sonic" Tails said.

"Hey Tails, can i stay here for tonight, i don't feel so good" Sonic holding his stomach.

"Well sure, you can sleep in my bed Tonight, I'll be up all night working on this thing" Tails shows Sonic an remote.

"What's it do?" Sonic asked.

"It a new feature I add to Tornado, I can now can control it like a remote control plane" Tails smiled.

"Nice" Sonic said.

"Thanks" Tails said.

"Well I'll head upstairs now, see ya later bro" Sonic head upstairs still holding his stomach in pain.

The next morning Sonic woke up as fresh as a daisy, "Wow I feel great!" Sonic get's out of bed and does his morning stretches, "I feel like an brand new Hedgehog," after Sonic finishes his stretches, he head downstairs to get some food. Downstairs Tails tinkering on the same remote he was working on last night, when the overjoyed Hedgehog come down and greets him.

"Hey Tails"

"Hey Sonicccccccc" Tails trails off as he take a look at Sonic.

"What's to eat little buddy?" Sonic said as he goes into the Kitchen.

"Sonic"

"What?"

"Are you feeling ok?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, i feel fantastic, what about you, are you feeling alright?" Sonic feels his little fox friend forhead.

"No I'm fine Sonic, it you who has the problem," Tails removing Sonic hand from his forhead.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic with a confused look on his face.

Tails opens the bottom drove of his desk and pulls out an mirror, "Here, take a look" Tails hands the mirror the Sonic, Sonic take a look into the mirror and the sight of what Sonic see turns him white, as image in the mirror reflect not the figure of a handsome blue Male Hedgehog, but that of a beautiful blue Female Hedgehog. "What the heck, that can be me" Sonic starts feeling up and down his whole body, first starting with his C-cup size Beast, feeling how soft and warm there were, then curresting his curves, then last gripping his tight ferm ass, "Oh my god, what the heck happen to me?" Sonic Panic.

"Wait Sonic, just clam down, let just think this threw, ok" Tails said.

"Ok, ok" Sonic took a deep breath and started clamming down a bit.

"OK Sonic, thank you remember anything that happen to you yesterday that could have cause this? Tails asked.

"Well not much, I did my run around the city, i ate some chili dogs, and... there that perfumer Amy spiry me with yesterday, you don't think that had something to do with this?" Sonic said.

"It possible, but i'll need an simple of it to anlize the compound of it," Tails said

"Ok, I'll head over to Amy then" Sonic said.

"No Sonic, you stay here, and I'll go, I don't think you should be running around the way you are now" Tails headed to the door.

"Yeah, i see you point" Sonic agreed.

"I'll be back as fast as I can, later Sonic" Tails exited as Sonic sit down and watches some T.V.

Tails made his way to Amy, once there he knock on the door and patiently waited for the pink hedgehog to answer, a few moments later Amy open the door and greeted Tails, "Hi Tails" Tails greeted her back, "Hi Amy, can i see that perfumer you use on Sonic yesterday?" Tails hoping she would give it to him. "What would you want with a love potion Tails? do you have a crush on a curtain little rabbit" Amy smiled. "What?" Tails blush a little,"No i just want to study it" Amy walks toward Tails and put one of arms around him, Tails, Tails, Tails, you can't study love, you must experiences it!" Amy get into an epic warrior of love pose. "Hehe ok, can i use it, so I can experiences Love" Tails with a nerve smile. "No problem Tails, just wait her for a second while i got get it" Amy goes into her house to get the perfumer, a few seconds later Amy come back with the perfumer and hand it to Tails, "There you go Tails, and don't go overboard and have all the girls after you"Amy said, "No worry i won't "Tails smiled as he head back to his place.

Back at his Workshop, Tails runs tons of test on the perfumer, after working for four hours, Sonic decide check up on him.

"Hey Tails, how it going?"

"*yawn* still trying to come to an conclusion" Tails yawned.

"You know what Tails, you should take a break, your completely wearing yourself down" Sonic started to message Tails shoulder.

"What about your problem?" Tails asked.

"It can wait until tomorrow"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Sonic smiled

"OK then, i'll continue tomorrow"

"That a good boy, how about i start you a nice warm shower?"

"Umm, that sounds nice"

"Ok then, I go get it stared" Sonic runs up stairs to starts Tails shower.

"That really nice of Sonic" Tails smiles as he begins cleaning his world place, but is it me you is Sonic acting diffrent? the young fox question his friend behavior. After finishing cleaning up, Tails heads up stairs to take his shower, once entering the bathroom Tails make his way to the tub, upon opening the curtain Tails frezzie in place, as he see his friend Sonic in shower, he stares at his friend nice slim and ferm body, he watches has the water runs down her smooth curves, Tails stares at Sonic hot body for half a minute before her snap out of it.

"SONIC, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Tails shouted.

"Taking a shower" Sonic answered.

"I can see that, but didn't you say you were starting a shower for me?" Tails asked.

"We can take one together" Sonic smiled.

"What!" Tails said in a surpize tone.

"Yeah, why don't you join" Sonic invite Tails to take a shower with her.

"I can't do that, your naked!" Tails said.

"Newsflash Tails, i always been naked" Sonic said.

"But your a girl!" Tailsic said.

"So?" Sonic said.

"Guys and Girls can't take a shower together, it just wrong!" Tailsic said.

"Oh come on Tails, it can't be that bad, just think of it as an science expearment" Sonic said.

"What kind of science do you study in !"

"Morphology" Sonic said.

"Morphology?" Tails with a puzzles look on his face.

"It the study of the body, it a real science thing" Sonic said.

Tails just stand there with a dumbstuck look on his face because Morphology was a type of science.

"So are you going to join me?" Sonic smiled.

"Well if it for science" Tails said.

The next Tails know, Sonic pull him into the shower with her and wraps her arms around him, this cause Tails face to turn a bight color red. After showering for about 10 minute, the two exit the shower and head for Tails room and started to dry off.

"Boy, now wasn't that lovely?" Sonic asked her still red face friend.

"Yeah"

"So i guess, we should head the sack" Sonic exits the room.

"Wait, where are you?" Tails stop her.

"Downstairs to sleep on the couch" She replied.

"Sonic you sleep in my bed again" Tails said.

"No i couldn't, you already let me sleep in your bed already, i can't take the couch," Sonic said.

"It ok Sonic, I prefer the couch anyway" Tails said.

"You sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yes" Tails nodded.

"OK then, thanks again buddy" Sonic walks over to Tails bed and lies down and covers up, "Goodnight Tails" She closing her eyes. "Good night Sonic" Tailsic closed the door and heads downstairs, once there he lies down on his couch and look up at the ceiling with though of Sonic rushing through his head, how he felt about her, how beautiful she was, and the time they share in the shower together, Tails was in love.

End Of Chapter


End file.
